Turkey Sandwich adn Cheese Wrap
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily and Dave are speaking at a couple of seminars in Lima, Ohio. On Emily's days off from the speaking and ranting, she runs into Will, and things take turns from there... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The line was forever. Emily was fourth in line for the ATM outside of a Chase bank she'd found in the town of Lima, Ohio.

Rossi had invited her to be part of a seminar he was "preaching" over the city, so she quickly accepted his offer and, before they knew it, they were in Ohio.

She had decided to go to the ATM other than a teller because there was a mob inside. But apparently, those lines were, of course, moving faster than this one.

After five more minutes of waiting, she tightened her jacket around her torso before slipping her credit card into the machine. Two minutes later, she turned to bump into a man standing behind her. He caught her before she fell, causing him to drop his things.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, bending down to pick up his wallet and folder.

He shook his head and helped her up, while grabbing his things in the process. "No, my fault. Sorry for standing so close, I've just been waiting forever to get to the machine."

Emily laughed and nodded her head while sticking her card back in her wallet. "The line was hell."

"Agreed."

Emily held out a hand, which he took gratefully. "I'm Emily."

The man smiled, showing his… how to put it… beautiful, white teeth. "I'm Will."

She nodded and smiled before sliding her purse back up her arm. "Do you live around here?"

"I do. Right down the highway actually."

"Nice. Um, would you know anywhere I could get lunch? I'm new, here on business."

Will nodded and scratched his afro of a head. "Well, what were you planning on eating Emily?"

Emily smiled at her name on the cute man's lips. "Hopefully a good sandwich. I haven't had anything to eat today, and I've been craving a really good turkey sandwich for the past week."

Will smiled and slid his card into the ATM machine. "There's a great deli down the street, and I could actually go for a cheese wrap. Mind if I come with?"

"Not at all, I'd like the company."

The two made their way into the deli and smiled when they found there was no current line. Will told her to get them a table while he got their food, and she obeyed with a smile, finding a table by the entrance.

Just as she hung her jacket over her chair and sat down, Will came to her smiling, sandwiches in one hand, two sodas in the other. She quickly jumped up and took the sodas from him.

Five minutes into eating, Will had finished half his wrap, while Emily chugged her coke.

"Wow, a woman with an appetite."

Emily smiled apologetically and set her Coke bottle down on the table. "I'm sorry, I'm just really hungry."

Will shook his head and set down his sandwich. "No, don't be sorry. It's just I've never met a woman who could eat more than me." Emily smiled and gave him a napkin, which he then wiped his face with.

"So, Emily, where do you live?"

"Quantico, Virginia."

Will nodded and took a sip of his soda. "Interesting. So, why are you here in Ohio?"

Emily wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "My friend came to give a couple seminars about criminology and asked me to come. He also has a book signing tomorrow, and two days after that; thought I'd come along for the ride."

Will nodded. "Book signing? Would I know him?"

"No idea. You hear of David Rossi?"

Will spit his drink across the table, just missing Emily. Emily immediately reached across the table, but he shoved her hand back. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Will nodded and coughed into his elbow. "You know THE David Rossi?"

Emily smiled. "I do. I work with him at headquarters."

"Headquarters?"

"In Quantico."

Will's eyebrow went up. "As in FBI?"

Emily nodded. "BAU."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Thank you. So, Will, what do you do?"

Will took another bite of sandwich, as did Emily. "I'm a teacher at McKinley High School, and I'm in charge of our glee club."

Emily nodded and smiled at him. "You have a glee club?"

"We do. You heard of it?"

"Well, not yours in particular, but I was in one in college and I actually ran one when I was twenty-five."

Will's eyes went wide. "Wow, again, another amazing fact about Miss. Emily Prentiss."

Emily laughed and began cleaning up her food, but Will's hand stopped hers. He stood, scooped up her garbage and his, and made his way to the garbage can and back to the table. "So, Emily, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Emily smiled and stood, putting on her coat, as he did the same. "Well, Dave's going to a book signing tomorrow, so nothing. Why?"

The pair made their way out of the deli and walked back towards their cars.

"Well, tomorrow is Monday and I have school, but at 3:00, glee club starts. Would you like to come?"

Emily smiled as they reached her car. "That sounds like fun. I'd love to."

After shaking hands and Will telling her how to get to the high school, she drove one way, and he drove the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was in her hotel room getting dressed when there was a knock at her door. She cursed under her breath as she threw on her tank top.

"Coming!"

She made her way over to the door and as it swung open, her eyes went wide.

"Will? What are you doing here?"

Will smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I called every hotel in Lima to see if there was an "Emily Prentiss" in one of there rooms. I finally found the right one."

Emily smiled and let him inside. He was too caring, too smart, and really cute…

"So, don't you have a class right now? It's only 2:30."

Will leaned against the bathroom door as she threw on her sweater. "It's last period and my last class was two hours ago. I also had to get away from Sue who'd been bugging the hell out of me."

That got a laugh out of Emily.

"Who's Sue?"

"Sue Sylvester. She's the cheerio coach."

Emily stopped brushing hair and frowned at him. "Cheerio?"

"Oh, sorry. Cheerleading coach."

Emily nodded her head and put down her hairbrush. She grabbed her purse and smiled at him.

"You ready for glee club, Turkey Sandwich?"

Emily laughed as they walked out of her hotel room and down to the lobby. "Turkey Sandwich?"

Will smiled and nodded. "I'm hungry, I'm guessing you're hungry, and I was going to get you another turkey sandwich, which I'm sure you wouldn't mind. If you want, you can call me Cheese."

Emily laughed as they entered the lobby full of people. "Alright, Cheese. I would love another one of me."

Both of them laughed and made their way towards the hotel entrance, only to bump into David Rossi.

"Hey Dave."

"Hey Emily. You find a friend already?"

Emily smiled and turned to Will. His mouth was hanging open, so she turned his head towards her. "You ok?"

He smiled and nodded. He turned back to Rossi and shook his hand.

"Wow. David Rossi, I'm a big fan."

Rossi smiled and winked towards Emily. "Well thank you. May I ask where you two are going?"

Emily took over the conversation. "Will runs the glee club at his school and invited me to come. Thought it would be fun."

Rossi nodded his head and advanced towards Emily. He kissed her cheek, and she hugged him in return. He turned towards Will and whispered in his ear.

"I've worked with Emily for a while. Long enough to know she can kick your ass. But if you do anything to her, I'll be there for backup."

He backed up and smiled at Will's wide eyes. "You kids have fun now."


	3. Chapter 3

Will and Emily jumped out of his car and began walking through the school halls.

"So how long have you worked here?"

Will shrugged as they turned down another hallway. "A couple of years. Long enough to get sick of it, but not want to leave."

Emily smiled as balanced and loud voices came from the room they were approaching, and she recognized the song. Keep Holding On.

They were at the end, sadly.

Emily and Will entered the room to see a crowd of kids standing around two individuals.

_**Keep holding on**_

_**(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. X4)**_

_**There's nothing you can say**_

_**Nothing you can do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So,**_

_**Keep Holding On**_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

Rachel and Finn smiled at everyone before turning to the door to see their teacher, and some lady.

"Hey Mr. Shue. Who's she?"

Will smiled at Finn and gestured for Emily to step forward, as did he.

"Guys this is Emily, she's a good friend and I wanted her to see what it is we do in this class."

Rachel nodded, as did Mercedes and Tina, then she stepped forward. "Well Mr. Shue, I think it's a great idea to have someone visit and observe the class while we sing because it is majorly important that we open to a wider audience and we can all learn from criticism or even praise in this-"

"Rachel!"

She turned to Puck who looked ready to slap her across her face, so Will quickly stepped in.

"Okay! So, the song we were working on yesterday, Rachel, I want you and Finn to lead. Alright? Emily will give you all feedback, as will I."

The kids gathered around the microphones and faced the piano in front of them.

_**Hum, hum, hum, hum, hum, hum, hum, hum, hum, hum, hum, hum, hummm, hum.**_

_**Yeah ahhh**_

_**Mmm**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Sometimes in our lives, we all have vain, we all have sorrow**_

_**But, if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow**_

_**Lean on me**_

_**When you're not strong, and I'll be your friend**_

_**I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long**_

_**Till' I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on**_

_**Please, swallow your pride, If I have things you need to borrow**_

_**For no one can feel those of your needs that you wont let show**_

_**So just call on me brother when you need a hand**_

_**We all need somebody to lean on**_

_**Just might have a problem that you'd understand**_

_**We all need somebody to lean on**_

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong**_

_**I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on**_

_**For it wont be long, till' I'm gonna need somebody to lean on**_

_**Just call on me brother, when you need a hand**_

_**We all need somebody to lean on**_

_**Just might have a problem that you'd understand**_

_**We all need somebody to lean on**_

_**Lean on me**_

_**There is a load you have to bare **_

_**That you can't carry**_

_**I, am right up the road, I'll share your load**_

_**If you just call me**_

_**Call me**_

_**(I'm calling)**_

_**Call me**_

_**(When you need a friend)**_

_**Call me**_

_**(Call me)**_

_**Call me**_

_**(Call me)**_

_**(When you need a friend)**_

_**Call me**_

_**(When you need a friend)**_

_**Call me**_

_**(If you need a friend)**_

_**Call me**_

_**(Any time of the day)**_

_**Call me**_

_**It won't be long**_

_**Till' I'm gonna need somebody to**_

_**Lean on, Lean on, Lean on!**_

_**Lean on, Lean on, Lean on me**_

_**When you need a friend**_

_**Lean on, Lean on, Lean on me**_

_**Lean on me!**_

_**Lean on, Lean on, Lean on me**_

_**I'm gonna need (somebody)**_

_**Somebody to lean on**_

_**I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on**_

_**Yeah! (Mercedes **____**)**_

When the kids finished, they all turned to the adults with smiles on their faces. Will was smiling and turned to Emily, who's mouth was wide open.

"That was amazing. I've never heard anyone sing like that."

Will turned to the group and they all began cheering. Emily and Will started laughing, and turned to all serious faces.

Will frowned. "What happened to the happiness?"

Quinn and Puck stepped forward. "Emily, can you sing?"

Puck smirked. "If she can dance, she can sing."

Emily scoffed and blew at her bangs. "First of all, the only dance you'll get is from your mommy at prom." The whole room erupted into laughs, even Will, while Emily smiled at Puck's embarrassed face. "Second, I was in a glee club in college, then ran one briefly. So, I'm guessing that I can sing. Why?"

Rachel smiled. "Do you wanna sing for us?"

Emily immediately shook her head and stared down at her feet. "I haven't sang in front of people in about ten years. I'm pretty out of practice."

Will smiled at her and nodded at Quinn, who threw a microphone at them. Emily caught it and smiled shyly at the class. "I really don't even know if I'm that good."

Finn smiled at her. "Pretty women are singing women."

A bunch of chants were going around the room; the kids and Will himself.

Finally, Emily held up a hand and everyone went silent. "I will sing, but only if Mr. Shue will sing with me." She turned her smile to meet his and he grabbed a microphone from on the piano.

Mercedes smiled and pressed the "Play" button on the stereo, and a soft melody filled the air.

Baby, It's Cold Outside.


	4. Chapter 4

The melody was like a cherry on top of her sundae, to Emily. It brought sly and mischievous smiles to the kids surrounding them.

Emily and Will shared a small laugh before their parts began.

_**I really can't stay**_

_**(But baby it's cold outside)**_

_**I've got to go away**_

_**(But baby it's cold outside)**_

_**This evening has been so very nice**_

_**(I'll hold you hands, they're just like ice)**_

_**My mother will start to worry**_

_**(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)**_

_**My father will be pacing the floor**_

_**(Listen to the fireplace rawr)**_

_**So really I'd better scurry**_

_**(Beautiful, please don't hurry)**_

_**But maybe just a half a drink more**_

_**(Put some records on while I pour)**_

_**The neighbors might think**_

_**(Baby it's bad out there)**_

_**Say, what's in this drink?**_

_**(No haps to be had out there)**_

_**I wish I knew how to break the spell**_

_**(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)**_

_**I ought to say no, no, no sir**_

_**(Mind if I move in closer?)**_

_**At least I'm gonna say that I tried**_

_**(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)**_

_**I really can't stay**_

_**(Baby don't hold out)**_

_**Oh baby it's cold outside**_

_**I simply must go**_

_**(But baby it's cold outside)**_

_**The answer is no**_

_**(But baby it's cold outside)**_

_**This welcome has been so nice and warm**_

_**(Look out the window, at that storm!)**_

_**My sister will be suspicious**_

_**(God, your lips look delicious)**_

_**My brother will be there at the door**_

_**(Waves upon a tropical shore)**_

_**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious**_

_**(Oh, your lips are delicious)**_

_**Maybe just a cigarette more**_

_**(Never such a blizzard before)**_

_**I've gotta get home**_

_**(But baby you'll freeze out there)**_

_**Say, lend me a coat?**_

_**(It's up to your knees out there)**_

_**You've really been grand, but don't you see?**_

_**(How can you do this thing to me?)**_

_**There's bound to be talk tomorrow**_

_**(Think about a life long sorrow)**_

_**At least there will be plenty implied**_

_**(If you got pneumonia and died)**_

_**I really can't stay**_

_**Oh, but it's cold outside!**_

As the song ended, there was an applaud that filled the ears of the adults. Both looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow!"

Emily and Will turned to see Rachel and Finn smiling. "Mr. Shue, that was great. What's your name again?"

Emily smiled. "It's Emily."

Finn grinned as Quinn stepped forward. "That was actually really good. How long are you in town?"

Emily shrugged as she looked at Will. "About two more weeks I think," then she turned back to the students. "Why?"

Puck and Kurt both grinned. "We have a competition in two days. Do you want to be a part of it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Emily and Will stood and smiled as they watched the kids leave. It had been another two hours after Emily came in, and one hour since she agreed to help with the show, but not actually perform.

Kurt and Mercedes were the last out of the room, leaving both adults to themselves. Will turned to Emily who's eyes were scanning the piano in front of her.

"You play?"

Emily nodded without looking up. "My mother is an Ambassador… she made me take lessons from when I was five until I went off to college."

Will frowned as he walked up behind her. "Sounds like you didn't enjoy it that much."

Emily shrugged as they both sat down on the shiny piano bench. "It was alright. Not the mother part, the piano part."

Both of them laughed. The silence between them grew as Emily's fingers traced each, and every one of the white keys. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand covered hers. She snuck a glance at his, her bangs luckily hiding her eyes.

"Emily?"

She lifted her head and looked at Will. "Yeah?"

He smiled slightly at her shy eyes. "The song was right. You lips… they really do look delicious."

Emily's eyes widened at the statement, but found herself leaning forward. They met halfway, and he felt her smile into the kiss. When they separated, their eyes met each other's briefly, before kissing again. This time, more hungrily.

Emily's hands wound together at the back of his neck as his hands raked through her hair. Their lips mashed together, over and over, making them break apart after their breath being lost. They smiled at each other and began to move together again when they heard someone clearing their throat. They immediately broke apart and turned to see a blonde woman in a jumpsuit standing in the doorway.

"Well Shuester, nice piece of meet you got there."

Emily winced at the harshness in the woman's tone, then immediately stood up along with Will.

"Why are you here, Sue?"

Sue smiled and made her way into the room. "I'm always here after school Shuester, you should know that by now. I was passing by, saw you having a make out session. Now, why in the classroom?"

Will smirked at Sue and rounded the piano to stand in front of her. "What's it to you, Sylvester?"

Sue shrugged and smirked at her co-worker. "Wanted to know why a pretty woman," she gestured in Emily direction. "Would want to be with you, Shuester."

Will turned to Emily and gestured for her to come over. Emily, reluctantly, came around to where Will was standing. He grasped her hand, and she gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Sue, this is Emily. She is an FBI agent. Emily, this is the asshole of our school, Sue Sylvester, the cheerleading coach."

Emily laughed lightly at Will's description, gaining Sue's attention. "Something funny to you, Emily?"

Emily smiled at the woman slightly. "Actually, yes. Well, you see Will here, is an exceptional man and has told wonders about his co-workers. Nice and funny stories about almost all of the, except for one person. One woman in particular… you."

Sue smirked at Will. "Has he now?"

Will and Emily shared a smile. "He has. Now, can you tell me a little about you so I don't have to refer to you as the asshole?"

Will let out a full on laugh, and Sue glared at Emily. "Let me tell you something missy, I will not be spoken to like that, especially from a twat like you."

Both Emily and Will glared back at Sue. "Apologize Sue."

"For what, Shuester?"

"Being rude to Emily."

There was a moment of silence before Sue turned to Emily. "Emily, I'm not going to apologize for my behavior, but I will apologize for Will's kissing technique."

Emily was confused. "Excuse me?"

Sue smirked. "I've experienced it and I understand how messy he can be. But, before you ask, it was a Halloween party and we were drunk. Trust me, I wouldn't touch that if I were sober in a million years."

Emily smiled politely at Sue and let go of Will's hand. "For your information Sue, if anybody, I was the messy one in that kiss. He got me hot, I got turned on, you know how things go. You wanna see him perform well?"

Without thinking, Emily grabbed Will and pushed her lips against hers. Her fingers were roaming through his tangled hair and his hands were on her hips when there was the sound of the door slamming.

They broke apart and turned their heads to Sue, who had closed the door. She looked pissed. "You two could have been seen by a passing student or even the principal."

Emily smirked at Sue. "You saw the kiss. Wanna tell me who was the messy one?"

Sue crossed her arms over her chest and leveled herself on one foot. "From what I saw you were."

Emily smirked at Will and made her way over to Sue. "Wanna bet?"

Before Sue could reply, Emily grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her. Sue's eyes bugged out, but since in shock, made no move to get Emily away. Her gasp, however, let Emily stick her tongue into her open mouth. Her right hand stayed on the back of Sue's hand while her left began roaming on her breast and hip.

Then, out of nowhere, Emily pulled back and wrapped her hand around a shocked Will's.

"Was that messy to you?"

Sue's open mouth soon closed and shook her head. "No… No I think you were, um… very, uh… um, in command, I guess you'd call it."

Emily smiled and kissed Will's cheek. "I'm gonna go find a bathroom. I'll be right back."

Emily walked out of the room, to hear screaming and yelling as she closed the door. She began walking down the hallways, lefts and rights and lefts and rights, until she finally found a restroom.

She opened the door and stepped inside. When she closed and locked the door, she turned on the light to find a figure standing in front of the toilet.

"Puck?"


End file.
